Pass the Cake, Please!
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: On a friendly trip to Japan, Alfred is suddenly stranded. In a school full of girls. The life-long dream of most guys. It would be that way for Alfred, too, if it weren't for the fact that a strange club was so keen on dressing him up in weird outfits.


**Pass the Cake, Please!  
Chapter 1: Oh?**

There was no light, save for the blurry illuminations of the light posts. Wind and rain tugged at Alfred's black trench coat. Why the hell had he declined Kiku's offer for a private transport. Nooo. He just had to walk. Because everyone loves rain.

"Dammit, Kiku. Now, I _know_ you were planning revenge over how I whipped your ass in Mario Kart."

A few days before, Alfred had told the Asian man that he would be visiting. Politely, Kiku suggested sending a taxi or picking him up himself, but Alfred had said heroes don't need rides. At the time, it had not seemed strange that Kiku made no attempt to insist on giving him transportation.

Alfred grinned evilly. Yes. Oh yes. When he found Kiku, he was so definitely going to destroy him. And make him pay for his phone, which was now broken due to water damage.

Too busy grumbling in annoyance to himself, Alfred did not notice the pole in front of him, which was too dark to see in the lack of light anyway. Unfortunately, he did not see the puddle, as well. As soon as he reached it, he promptly slipped, hit the pole, and blacked out.

**

* * *

**

"Bye-bye, Ui!"

"Onee-chan! Wait! I have to walk with you, remember?"

The short haired brunette girl who had been waving enthusiastically stopped suddenly and scratched her head. "Oh yeah... Sorry, Ui!"

Smiling knowingly, the smaller girl ran back inside to get her belongings.

Yui was very happy today. She had finally woken up on time (even before her sister!), and she had actually packed her stuff (the right stuff) the night before. Such a good day, indeed. A good day deserved cake. Specifically, one made by Mugi. One with strawberry frosting and- Oh! What about a cheesecake? That would be delicious!

Her thoughts on "club activities" for the day, Yui began to subconsciously walk to school, forgetting Ui.

And then something caught her eye. Or rather, _someone_.

"Eh?"

She strolled over, and crouching down to see the person.

A boy, probably a bit older than her, was lying on the ground, his forehead very red. Did he have a fever? He had blonde hair, along with a single cowlick, that stuck up. despite the fact that gravity should have pulled it down, and his glasses, presumably, were lying a few inches away from him. The way the after-rain sunshine spilled onto his face made him look...

"Gyaa! He's so cute!"

Quickly running over, she picked up the boy and hugged him tightly, seemingly unaware of his weight. And then she stopped.

"Hey... Where does he live?" Yui scanned the area, but she pretty much knew everyone who lived in each house. Had he been walking somewhere? School, maybe? School... School... School!

"I'm going to be late!"

She ran off, still holding and dragging the boy.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Ui looked around the empty street. "Onee-chan?" She sighed. It looked like Yui forgot her.

Again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white flutter. She glanced over and found a white piece of paper, stuck on a pole by the wind.

_Hm, I wonder what that is..._

Just as the wind decided to blow in a different direction and cause the paper to be lost forever, Ui dashed over and grabbed it straight out of the air. She unfolded it and looked it over. It looked like... an address? Maybe Yui dropped it. When she got to school she would give it back. Though, as she walked, she realised how lucky this sole piece of paper had been. The entire area around it had been covered in a giant puddle of water.

**

* * *

**

**So I was going through some files in my computer, and I found this. Yeah... I wrote this when I had a full-out K-On obsession to go along with my Hetalia obsession, and this is what came of it. I think I'll continue this, at some point =w= **

**Feel free to review with any concerns you may have. Though, just let me say, I haven't yet finished the second season, so please DO NOT TELL ME SPOILERS ;A; People are probably out of character... OTL By the next chapter, I think I'll have my act fixed up ;u;**

**I don't own anything.**

**Except this delicious chocolate chip cookie. :D**

**~AryL**


End file.
